


Being a Teen.

by TheWalkingDeadGirl



Category: Chandler Riggs - Fandom, Teen Mom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingDeadGirl/pseuds/TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella is a teen mom and she had to move because of bullying and she goes to a new school And she meets chandler (Not very good at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

New school.New start and New Bullies I rolled out of bed at the sound of my alarm Mathew wouldn't go to bed last night so I only got about 4 hours of sleep but it was my first day at my new school I picked out a black shirt Denim Jeggings and A pair of brown combat boots I brushed out my hair and flat ironed it And I do my makeup I just put on some concealer,powder,I fill in my eye brows,I put on some Eyeliner on the top and bottom of my eyes and I put on some mascara and some nudeish gray matte lipstick  
I grab my backpack and I rush down the stairs trying not to wake Mathew My son he is only 2 and yes I'm a teen mom Im 15 and I had him when I was 12  
"Bye mom!"I say I grab my skateboard and My helmet and I rush out the door I begin to skate down the sidewalk to my new school  
I see a car drive by me I ignore it and keep skating Its early and I'm tired but I have to go to school I skate up to the school and i pick up my skate bored and I take off my helmet and I walk inside I walk into the office and a lady looks at me "Hi you must be Ella"She says I nod "Thats me Ella Rice"I say "Alright well Follow me to your locker and then I will take you to your home room"She says sweetly "Thanks"I say I follow her down the hall school already started so everyone was in Class and she showed me my locker i put my skate board in it and I followed her to my homeroom She knocks on the door and opens it I see everyone stare at me  
Oh god is this nightmare over yet! "Hello Miss,Wilson this is Ella Rice your new student"The lady says "Oh hello Ella Welcome to our school"Miss,Wilson says sweetly the office lady leaves "Ok before we get your settled why don't you tell us a bit about yourself"Miss Wilson says "Uhh I moved here from California..For Dance and Im 15 And I have a twin sister named Kaylie Thats really all you gotta know about me"I say nervously I hate school I wish I was home with Mathew "Wow a twin sister and California thats a long way"She says I nod "Yup Moved here 2 days ago"I say "Alright well why don't we sit you next to Chandler there is a empty desk next to him..Chandler raise your hand"He says A boy with medium length brown hair raises his hand I sit in the empty desk next to him and I put my book back on the floor under my desk "Alright class turn to page 15 in your math textbook"Miss Wilson says I pull out my textbook and I turn to page 15 and i go through the hell of math class  
After class i have Social studies So I go to my locker and I put my math textbook in my locker and Chandler walks up to the locker next to me I'm guessing its his locker and He opens it and he puts some textbooks in and takes them out "You rode your skateboard to school"He asks "Yeah I cant drive yet and if I could I wouldn't be able to I don't have a car"I say "So whats your next class"He asks "Social studies Room 155"I say Looking at my schedule "Oh cool me too here I will show you where it is"He says I close my locker and i follow him to the classroom "So why did you move"He asks Just lie Ella "Oh Im a dancer and my dance teacher moved her studio"I say She did but she didn't. I moved because of bullying about having a kid "Oh cool"He says "Im a actor"He says I know bro My friends used to talk about you all the time "Yeah I know my friend Shelby used to be obsessed with the walking dead"I say he chuckles "Don't worry We don't talk anymore"I say "That sucks"He says "Yeah"I say "Well here we are"He says I read the sign 'Mr,Smith Room 155' "Cool"I say We walk through the door A man sitting at a desk looks up "Oh Hi Chandler and This must be our new student Ella Rice Right?"He asks "Right"I say "Alright well Would you rather sit in the front or back"He asks "Doesn't matter To be honest"I say "Alright well lets have you in the back in that middle desk"He says I walk to the back of the room and I put my bag down  
(You get it boring classes yadda yadda yadda)  
Finally P.E time and the only Thing I learned today is that Chandler's Girlfriend doesn't like me! Great another bitch! I sit on the grass reading my book It just a hunger games book Im waiting for the bell to ring to leave we had a free P.E and its my last period Finally the bell rings and I Grab my book bag and I walk inside I walk to my locker open it and I grab my skate board and I walk out the doors I put on my helmet and I begin to skate down the sidewalk Sometimes doing a trick as I go "Hey"I heard a familiar voice say I look to the side and Chandler is driving on the road next to me "Need a ride"He asks "My momma told me not to take rides from stranger"i say jokingly "Well Technically I'm not a stranger"He says I roll my eyes "I will be fine"I say "Well its about to rain"He says I roll my eyes "Fine"I say I get off my board pick it up and get in the car "Alright all you gotta do now is give me directions"He says "Alright easy enough"I say He begins to drive "Take a right"I say he does My house wasn't that far away "Your girlfriend seems nice"I say breaking the awkward silence "Yeah sometimes she is"He says I laugh "Take a left"I say He does and he comes up on my neighborhood "Right there"I say pointing to the sign He drives in the neighborhood And I point to my house And he pulls up Just then The front door opened and My twin sister Kaylie stepped out holding Mathew "That must be your twin sister"He says "Yeah"I say "That your brother"He asks oh shit! "No..He is actually my son"I say Chandler doesn't look like he would bully me for it but maybe he wont talk to me anymore "Bye thanks for the ride"I say and I get out of the car "Bye"He says I grab my board and my helmet and I walk up the drive way "How was your first day"Kaylie Asks "Its school its hell no matter what"i say sourly I walk inside and she follows I she chandler pull out of the drive way and drive away Mathew runs to me and hugs me  
"Hwy Mwommy"He says still learning to talk "Hey Mathew"I say I pick him up and I walk upstairs with him I walk into my room "You wanna stay in here while mommy does homework"I ask "Yeah!"He exclaims He has his dads hair but my eyes You may wonder wheres the dad well here is the story..I had mathew and he stopped talking to me He never came over he never talked to me until i finally got the urge to go to his house I knocked on the door and he answer "Hey Xander"I said "Hey"He said "I was wondering if you would come over and help me with Mathew"I asked nicely "Why would I help a whore"He said bitterly and rudely I was shocked at what he said he got me pregnant! I didn't want this! I wasn't ready to be a mom! "Xander why would you you told me you would be there for me you weren't even there when I went through 10 hours of labor!"I screamed at him "Because I didn't want to be there I told you to get a abortion! why did you!"he screamed "Why would I kill a child! You didn't rape me! I wasn't forced to do it with you!"I screamed  
He just shut the door and i ran home in tears I loved him! and he left me But I didn't want to think about that anymore i pull out my binder and Began to do my homework I looked at my notifications on my phone and I saw that Chandler requested to follow me on instagram I accepted it and I went through my photo's Most of it was just selfies selfies with my friends with Kaylie some with Mathew Then I got a notifications from snapchat it was that Katie hart Chandler's Girlfriend added me as a friend My story was just of me and Kaylie at comb class yesterday and Me talking about Mathew not going to bed Shit! Then she would know i have a kid! Im not ashamed of it i just hate to be bullied again! I finished my homework and I went downstairs for dinner It was pasta and corn I got mathew in his seat and I sat down and begin to eat "How was school Ella"My dad asks "Good"I say "Who was that boy who drove you"kaylie asks "A friend I was skating and he offered me a ride so I took it"I say  
"Whats his name"My mom ask "Chandler"I say "What like Chandler Riggs"Kaylie jokes "Actually yeah"I say "Wow Shelby would of had a heart attack"Kaylie says "Yeah I know"I say "Oh you girls have dance tomorrow and Kaylie you have tutoring"My dad says Kaylie is homeschooled since normal school isn't her thing it isn't mine either but since i had Mathew My dad doesn't care what I want anymore I finish eating and I rinse off my plate and I carry mathew upstairs and I give him a bath and He gets dressed in pajama's I take off my makeup and I shower quickly and I get mathew in bed and I climb in bed and Fall asleep


	2. Bitches and work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO IM FREAKING PISSED BECAUSE THE SITE GLITCHED AND I WROTE A LONG CHAPTER AND IT ALL DISAPPEARED BUT I GUESS ITS MY FAULT BECAUSE I DIDNT COPY IT BUT IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER MAY SUCK!

I walk into the school wearing a navy blue cotton shirt and black high waisted shorts and some combat boots I walk to my locker and Chandler is at his locker too I avoid him I open my locker and put my skate board and my helmet in my locker "So how old is your son"He asks "2 And before you start calling me a whore and a slut just remember Im not afraid to cut ever inch of your hair off I don't care who you are and If you ask if I was gonna avoid you the answer is yes I was and also The entire reason why I moved was because of bullying for having a son and i really don't feel like moving again"I say and I shut my locker "Im not gonna bully you for this I think its awesome. you having a son"He says I slightly grin "Thanks"I say "So may I walk you to class"He says I roll my eyes "Sure"I say We both walk to class and I see Katie chandler's Girlfriend glaring at me from her locker I'm to tired to deal with bitchy teen girls We walk to the class room and I sit in my seat and I pull out my book and I begin to read until class starts  
(You get it boring math)  
One of my classes was canceled so i have a hour free period So I just sit in the hall and I read I see Katie stand in front of me "I saw your snapchat story"Katie says "Cool"I say not looking at her and just reading my book "Looks like I owe Chandler 5 bucks You are just a another slutty girl"She says Anger rushes through me But I have to ignore her I just stand up "You don't know what happened to me I could of been raped..and how does me having a son affect you I don't bring you into this I don't even talk to you and If your gonna bully me for this just know I'm not afraid to smack a bitch I moved because of bullying and I don't feel like moving again ok Im happy with having my son so if you cant expect that you don't have to follow me on social media and you don't have to talk to me"I say I grab my backpack and I walk to my next class it starts in about 30 minuets so I just sit by the door and continue reading my book  
After a few class we can finally leave I got a text from my mom and dad saying that they had something to go to and I should get home quickly since Kaylie is watching mathew I grab my board and when I walk out its pouring raining "Ughh"I say I put on my helmet and I begin to skate down the sidewalk home the rain pouring down on me I continue to skate faster and faster home I wait at a cross walk for me to go As the cars pass I see a car next to me Waiting for the green light "Looks like its the whore of the ball"I hear katie say Chandler is driving her home I'm guessing "Looks like its the girl with uneven hair!"I say I hear chandler Laugh A car stops and he motions for me to cross I wave saying thanks and I skate across and into my neighborhood I skate to my house and I hop of my skate board and I grab it and I walk inside "Finally your home! We have dance in 20 minuets!"Kaylie says "Oh shit!"I say I run upstairs and I check on mathew he is asleep I run into my room and I put on my light pink tights and black leotard I pack my dance bag with some hip hop clothes,Spanks,And a bra top and Some deodorant and a brush I put my hair in a ballet bun and I fix my makeup I put on my ugg boots and my jacket and I walk down the stairs "Mom should be home in 5"Kaylie says 

(Chandler's POV)

I couldn't get Ella out of my mind she was stuck there and pretty smile her beautiful hair "Chandler! Are you even listening to me!"Katie says annoyed I wasn't "what Huh!"I say snapping out of my thoughts "Look!"Katie says I look at her phone its of Ella snapchat She is sitting a dressing room I'm guessing and there playing music "Play Carl poppa!"A girl says The next snap goes and its of her dancing to a song by Halsey called control "Nice! Ella! Feet! Remember your faces! Your a puppet"I hear a man say as Ella Dances and she is really good! She is walking on her toes doing flips And turns she is incredible "Wow"I say "Who is in control!"The song blared and ended and she did her final pose of her leg straight up It cuts to another snap "Ok so this bitch! This fucking bitch! Called me a whore today and Ok! I know she is watching this because for some fucking reason she wants to waste her time making fun of me for having a son but I wanna tell her this..I don't give a fucking shit! Who you are! If your dating a 'Celebrity' Or if your the most popular girl in school But I'm not afraid to fight you because Just because I have a son doesn't mean I'm a whore its means I'm a mom and thats it!"Ella says and the snap cuts off to the next person "What a bitch"Katie says "She is right why does it affect you?"I ask "Ughh!"Katie says annoyed she gets up grabs her backpack and storms out 

(Ella's Pov)

After Combo class me and Kaylie begin to walk home I pull out my phone and start snap chatting "Ok so During combo class you know ever one is cheering And all of sudden out of no where we both hear the word food! and me and Kaylie are looking around for the food and we almost miss our queue! well anyways we are walking home and its 9:30pm so this might not be safe"I say "We need a uber!"Kaylie says I laugh "We need that boy"She meaning chandler "Kaylie!"I exclaim and the snap cuts off "i fucking hate you!"I say We come up on out neighborhood and we run back to the house after a creeping guy is walking down the streets I walk upstairs take off my makeup and shower and change into pajama's I climb into bed and i begin to read my book I get a FaceTime call from my best friend Tabitha I open my laptop and I answer the call "Hey girl!"she says "Hey"I say "So how is Atlanta"She asks "Its fine there is already a bitch I wanna kill"I say "is that the girl you where talking about"Tabitha asks "Yup"I say "So tell me about the boys"Tabitha asks "Tabby no one is gonna date me"I say "Yes they are what about the boy Kaylie Mentioned"Tabitha asks "Chandler"I say "Wait! Like Chandler riggs!"Tabitha says "Yup"I say "Wait what!"Tabitha says in disbelief

"You can date him!"Tabitha says "Yeah I don't want to get killed by fangirls and he isn't interested"I say Tabitha laughs "Girl! You don't know that!"Tabitha says "Yes I do who would want to date a teen mom"I say "and he is a celebrity he is on the number one show on the planet"I say "Just talk to him"Tabitha says "I do!"I say "Well good well anyways I should get some sleep night"Tabitha says "Night Tabby"I say I close my laptop and I put it on the couch in my room and I lay down on my bed and I check my social media And I set my alarm and I turn off my phone and I close my eyes and fall asleep 


	3. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the bullying ever stop?

I roll out f bed exhausted and sore from dance yesterday I put on some jeans and My light blue hightops I put On a t-shirt with the words "Miss Teen Dance 2011 Platinum Dance" Yes I won Miss Teen dance I brush out my hair and I flat Iron it and I put on some eyeliner I wing it out and I put on some concealer and Fill in my eyebrows and I just put on some Nude matte lipstick and mascara I grab my backpack and I rush down the stairs I grab my skateboard and helmet and if your wondering my mom takes care of mathew when I'm at school I walk out side and I begin to skate down the side walk I skate across the cross walk and back onto the side walk "Hey Ella!"I hear a familiar guy voice say I turn and I see that chandler is in his car parked next to me "Need a ride"He asks "Im good"I say "Come on Ella we have like 20 minuets till class starts"He says I roll my eyes "Fine"I say I get off my board take off my helmet and I hop in the car ""You look beautiful"He says I slightly smile why is he calling me beautiful "Thanks"I say He pulls into the school and he parks "I'm sorry about Katie I'm trying to tell her to stop and she wont"Chandler says "Chandler its fine I just need your permission to slap a bitch if she says anything else"I say "Is it bad I say yes"He says and chuckles I laugh "Good"I say I get out of the car and so does chandler he walk to the door and he opens The door for me "Thanks"I say We both walk through and web begin to walk to our lockers But I see on mine a bunch of sticky notes I raise a eyebrow and I walk to my locker and I read them My locker is covered in them saying "Whore" Or "Slut" Or "Teen Mom" Its covered in them "Well we had to tell everyone the truth someway"Katie says I feel the tears forming in my eyes "You might want to move again maybe this time into Hell where you belong"She says pulls my hair causing me to fall back dropping my backpack and my phone "Katie! Stop and leave her alone"Chandler says as he helps me off the ground "Why should I she is just another whore who no guy would be caught dead with now tell me where is son's Father"Katie says rudely After that I cant anymore I grab my bag and my board and helmet and I run out the door in tears I put my board down on my sidewalk and I begin to skate home crying as I do I skate into my neighborhood and to my house I open the door and I put my board and bag by the door and I hang up my helmet I immediately fall to the ground in tears "Ella! Honey is that you!"I hear my mom say "Yeah mom its me!"I say my voice cracking from crying  
She walks into the foyer where I am "Oh honey whats wrong"She says "I wanna move schools again"I cry "Honey its only your 4th day"She says "Alright how about you go upstairs get into some pajamas and I will make you a nice big bowl of ice cream and You can watch T.v ok I will watch mathew"My mom says I nod "Ok"I say I stand up and I walk upstairs I walk into my room and I take off my makeup which is ruined from crying I put on some nike shorts and a oversize sweatshirt and I walk downstairs I sit on the couch and watch some netflix I decide to watch Unbreakable I turn on the first episode and my mom brings a big bowl of ice cream Its a scoop of vanilla,Chocolate chip cookie dough,Mint chocolate chip and whip cream I quickly go upstairs and grab my laptop and I go back downstairs I FaceTime Call Tabitha "He  
y"She says "Hey"I say and I eat another bite of ice cream "Why aren't you at school"Tabitha asks "I can ask the same thing"I say "Well I'm sick so spill"She says "That bitch"I say "Oh"She says she opens her phone and looks on a app and after a while she gasps "What"I say "Check twitter"She says Oh shit! I dropped my phone at school! "I cant My phone is at the school"I say "Just find something to check twitter with!"She says quickly "Mom!"I say she walks into the living room "Yes honey..Oh hi Tabitha"My mom says and waves at tabitha "Hi Mrs,Rice"Tabitha says "I need your phone"I say my mom hands me her phone and I look on twitter "Its in Trending"Tabitha says I look on the trending page and I see a #RIPChatie "What the fuck"I question "So now you have a chance"Tabitha says I take another bite of ice cream "No I don't"I say I hand my mom back her phone and she walks away I hear a knock at the door "What if thats him!"Tabitha exclaims "It isn't him"I say I hear the door open "Ok well if its not him call me back"Tabitha says and hangs up I close my laptop "Yes she is in the living room"My mom says I hear the door close "Hey"I hear chandler say shit! "Hey"I say "You dropped this"He says and hands me back my phone  
He sits next to me on the couch "Im sorry"He says "Its fine"I say "Im sorry about Katie I broke up with her"He says "Yeah I heard"I say quietly "Come on just talk to me"Chandler says "Im not mad at you! Ok! Its how I am! Im quiet and Im a bitch! and Im used to bullying! You don't have to defend me! stop acting like you care because I know how this will end!"I say "Your not a bitch you sweet,Your funny your kind and..Im in love with you"Chandler says Did he just say that "You don't mean that"I say quietly "Yes I do. I broke up with Katie because I want you."Chandler says cupping his hand over my cheek and his lips touch mine its soft and gently just a simple kiss "Eww!"I hear mathew say We both pull away quickly I look up to the upstairs hall and I see Mathew standing there in his Pajama's "Well one downside to having a kid is he Ruins the mood"I say quietly "Its cool"Chandler says and chuckles "Mathew mimi is in the kitchen why don't you go see her"I say I get up and i walk up the stairs and I pick him up and I walk down the stairs with him and I put him down and we runs into the kitchen I walk back to the couch and sit down "So that ruined the mood"I say "No it didn't"Chandler says he places his lips on mine again Its still just a simple kiss And we both pull away after a while "Alright what are you watching"Chandler asks "Unbreakable"I say "Well how about we watch my favorite show"He says "Fine we can watch the walking dead"I say I hand him the remote and He turns on the walking dead episode one I grab my bowl of ice cream and put in my lap Chandler puts his arm around my shoulders and I lean my head on his shoulder The episode starts and I eat my ice cream sharing it with Chandler We talk about stuff After a couple hours and we finish season 1 he has to head home "Bye the way I put my number in your phone"He says and winks "Alright bye flirty boy"I say "Bye"He says and smiles I shut the front door and I see him get in his car and drive off "He seems nice"my mom says "Yea"I say "Do you think he will help you with mathew maybe even be a father to him"My mom says I shrug "I don't know"I say I go upstairs and I shower and I put back on my pajama's and I walk down stairs eat some leftovers I make myself al bowl of grapes and i put Mathew to bed and I climb into bed and I call tabitha "Chandler deleted all of his pictures of Katie bitch spill right now!"Tabitha says once she answers "He kissed me thats all"I say and I plop a grape in my mouth "He kissed you!"Tabitha exclaims "Tabby So what Its not like he asked me to be his girlfriend"I say "Well when he does you tell me first!"Tabitha says "Yeah yeah"I say "Well anyways night girl who is dating a celebrity"Tabitha says "Im not dating a celebrity and night"I say the call ends and I close my laptop and I put it on my night Stand I carry the bowl of grapes down stairs and I put it in the fridge and I walk back upstairs lay down on my bed close my eyes and fall asleep


	4. Kisses and Misses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will have a little time skip and this chapter may suck. sorry!

2 months later  
today I'm leaving for a competition in L.A And Mathew is gonna stay home with my mom and Chandler and his mom is coming because well the day after he kissed me he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes I grabbed my suitcase and my dance bag and I put it in the car "Ok Mathew I promise on monday when you wake up i will be here"I say land hug mathew "Bye Mwommy knwock em dwead"He says I smile I kiss his forehead "Alright Ella time to go"My dad says I kiss mathew one more time I walk to the car Chandler and his mom are already there and so is kaylie I hop in the car Chandler and I sit in the front his mom and my dad in the front my dad driving and Kaylie in the middle "You girls got all your costumes dance shoes makeup"My dad says "Yeah dad"We both say in unison "Tabitha is gonna meet us at the airport"I say "Alright"My dad says I lean my head on chandler shoulder and he wraps his arm around my shoulders I look through my instagram its just a bunch of my old friends having fun with out me and I look at my recent post its a selfie of me in my room with chandler wit the caption "Airport time with the greatest Bf I could ever ask for" I turn off my phone and listen to the radio "Have you two talked to Tricia"My dad asks "Yeah I talked to her this morning"I say "What did she say"My dad asks "What time we were leaving I said 8:00 and she said same so were gonna meet at our gate"I say "Alright"My dad says 21 pilots plays on the radio "Dad turn it up"kaylie says the song is Fairly local My dad turns the radio up We get into the downtown area of atlanta "Alright girls what dances do you have to do"My dad says he always quizzes us about this before comps "Losing control,Pour it up,Bitersweet love and Breaking the ice"I say most are lyrical And one is Hip hop "Kaylie"My dad says "Flawless,Werk,Don't stand it and Breaking the ice"She says "Good"My dad says  
We pull up to the airport and park I hop out and grab my two suitcases One for regular clothes and the other is Kaylie and I's Makeup and Kaylie has the costume suitcase U grab my dance bag and I put it over my shoulder Chandler grabs his suitcase "You need help"He asks "Im good"I say My dad locks the car and we walk in the airport we check our bags in and we go to security they check our carry on And we walk to our gate I see Tricia "Hey there are The Rice twins!"Tricia says and hugs us "hey tricia"We both say "Hi Chandler"She says "Hi Tricia"He says Our plane is about to board We walk onto the plane and I put my bag up And We get to our seats Chandler is sitting next to me and I get the window seat "You nervous"He asks I shake my head "Ive been doing this my whole life"I say "No about going back home"He asks "Yeah actually but I will be with Tabitha and plus They don't affect me anymore"I say "And they shouldn't"He says I lean my head on his shoulder and I plug in my earbuds I play some of my music The plane takes off and somehow I end up falling asleep  
We get to L.A and We get our bags and we walk out of the airport And I see Tabitha's mom's Car she looks at me and gets out "Ella!"She exclaims "Tabby!"I exclaim I run to her and we hug "Oh I missed you!"she says "I missed you to"I say After a while we let go Chandler and Tabitha meet and we drive to the hotel Tonight we are just gonna hang out in downtown L.A the hotel room has 3 bedrooms and me and chandler are gonna share one "Alright well I'm gonna change into something that doesn't make me look disgusting"I say "You look beautiful"Chandler says I chuckle "Thanks"I say I grab some clothes and I walk into the bathroom and change Im wearing black skinny jeans a dark red shirt with lace at the shoulders and black and white converse I put on some winged liner and I put it on my water line I put on some mascara and some concealer And powder I put on some dark purple matte lipstick and I brush out my hair I put on a black leather jacket and I grab my purse and Chandler,Kaylie and I head to downtown L.A we meet Tabitha and we begin to walk around Sometimes going into stores and looking "So one problem abby knows your here"Tabitha says "She doesn't affect me anymore"I say "Good"Tabitha says "Oh Ella Dad signed us up for a master class at the ALDC"Kaylie says "Cool"I say We walk around the park and we just talk We talk about life and dance I notice I see abby And I squeeze Chandler's Hand Tabitha notices and we continue walking with ousting a word we get Ice cream and we continue to walk around"Chandler stop being so quiet and talk"I say He chuckles "Well I have nothing to talk about"He chuckles "Oh come on! Yes you do"Kaylie says I hear my phone ring "Its mom"I say and I answer it "Hi mom"I say "Hi Honey Mathew refuses to go to bed until he talks to you"My mom says "Ok"I say and chuckle "Hw Mwommy"Mathew says "Hi Mathew"I say "Whwn home!"He says he still doesnt know a lot of words "Monday I promise you will see me I promise"I say "Hey mathew homie!"Tabitha says I laugh "I still remember when you taught him that word"Kaylie says "Yeah good times..Maybe you should move back here"Tabitha says "Yeah no"Kaylie says she got bullied too "Ok mathew You need to go to bed because the sooner you go to bed the sooner you will wake up and maybe Mimi Will take you too Kangaroos"I say Thats his favorite place to go "Owk Iws Chwanny Thwere"He says And by Channy he means chandler Mathew has gotten close to chandler and Chandler has helped me since we started dating "Yes he is you wanna talk to him"I say "Ywes!!"Mathew exclaims I hand the phone to chandler "Hey Mathew Buddy"Chandler says I hear muffled talking from the phone "Alright well on Monday you will see Your mommy and me And Maybe if its ok with your mommy we will take you to the park and you can ride your skateboard"Chandler says He chuckles and hands the phone back to me "Mwommy! I go sleep!"He says "Ok Baby boy I love you goodnight"I say The call hangs up and I turn off my phone "how old is mathew now"Tabitha asks "2 about to be 3 in 2 weeks"I say "Has xander tried to talk to you"She asks "No I blocked his number"I say "Good for you! Fuck bros be a..oh wait ugh you two are in love gross Love"tabitha says disgusted I chuckle "Shut up"I say "Alright well dad texted saying we need to head back"Kaylie says "Alright lets go"I say And we walk back   
2 hours later  
After 2 hours we say bye to tabitha and we head back When we get back I take off my makeup and I shower I put on some pajamas and I climb into bed with Chandler He wraps his arm around me and I burry my head in his chest "I love you"I say "I love you too"He says I close my eyes and drift off to sleep 

(The next day)

"hold still"I say Kaylie keeps moving while I'm doing her makeup "Well my favorite song is playing!"She exclaims I chuckle And she stays still so I can do her eyeshadow Her first solo is Werk and its pretty light shadow "Kaylie if i mess up! Im gonna slap you in your motherfuckin face!"I exclaim I hear Chandler chuckle I blend it out and I do her eyeliner and I finish her makeup And I begin to do her hair Its just a simple High pony with curls I pull it up in a high pony and make sure its perfect and I curl her hair spray it with hairspray and Im done "Alright now I have to do your hair"She says I do her makeup and hair and she does my hair I sit in the chair I have and she begins to brush out my hair she has to put my hair in a french twist And I do my makeup while she does I'm supposed to be a puppet so I have to paint my face like a puppet and in around 20 minuets we are ready we change into our costumes and put on our dance shoes and our Millennium dance Jackets And we begin to walk down to the lobby  our other team mates with solos "Alright you guys remember faces. Feet don't look at them point them and flat feet when you need to and remember emotion ok"Tricia says We all nod "Bring it in"Tricia says we put our hands in and get ready to get hyped "Who are we!"Tricia says "Millennium!"We all cheer "Who are we!"She cheers "Millennium!"We cheer and we do that a couple more times and we head to the stage "Good luck"Chandler says "thanks"I say "I love you"He says "I love you too"I say I rush to the stage and After a few other people dances its my turn I take off my jacket and give it to kaylie "Knock em dead"She says i nod and I walk on stage and I go into my pose the music starts and I start doing my slow movements I do lots of Acrobatics "Lose control! and take it!"The song blared as I did my turns I stuck my leg straight in the air and I did a side ariel and I landed in a split and I went into a middle split did flat feet and put my torso all the way on the ground and the song ended I got up and I walked off stage I grabbed my jacket from Kaylie and I watched her werk solo she did amazing we walk back to the room they are waiting for us there "Hurry you two have a hour"Tricia says I rush to take off my puppet makeup which means i pretty much have to redo all of my makeup I put on my face makeup and I work on the eyes My next solo is Pour it up and its a hip hop solo and its pretty edgy so I do some dark makeup and dark red lipstick Kaylie does my hair in a high pony tail curl it and i quickly change into my costume I do Kaylie's makeup her next solo is don't stand for it and its a lyrical solo and its pretty dark too so I do some edgy makeup and she changes into her costume and we put on our shoes I put on my hip hop boots and she puts on some jazz shoes and We rush to the stage 

(5 hours later)

Awards finally we did our group dance called break the ice and it was really good "Alright so Our new Miss Teen Starpower dance is....Ella Rice! with Losing control"The M.C annouces I stand up and walk to him I shake his hand and I stand and Look at the audience They put the crown on my head and give my trophy its only like 3 feet tall and they give me a bundle of roses and my sash "Alright now what is your studio name nice and loud"He says "Millennium dance company"I say and everyone cheers "And who choreographed this solo"He asks "Tricia Martin and Kyle Jacobson"I say and the audience cheers "And how long have you been dancing"He asks "Since I was 2 and I'm 15"I say "Wow! Alright now lets see who your runner up is"He says he opens the Envelope and when I see the name I feel like screaming "And Miss Teen Starpower dance runner up is Kaylie Rice!"He exclaims in the mic Kaylie gets up and walks to him and they crown him he asks the studio how long she has been dancing and what studio "Now Are you two sisters"He asks we both nod "Twins"We says we walk back to where we were sitting on stage and I keep my crown on and my flowers next to me "And now The 1st place winner for large group is...Breaking the ice Studio 13!"He exclaims the audience fills with cheers and We all jump up and hug each other we walk to him happily They give us our trophy which Is pretty large "Alright nice and loud studio name"He says "Millennium dance company!"we all exclaim happily

after awards we walk into the lobby and everyone is waiting for us there I run up to chandler and hug him I kiss him on the lips and we all hug and take photos me and Kaylie take one the entire team does and We take separate ones and we walk back to the hotel room I take off my makeup "Alright master class is at 6:30"My dad says "Great"I say I change into a sweatshirt and some nike shorts and I lay on the bed And I sigh I close my eyes and let myself take a nap 

(At the airport headed home)

"Promise next available time you will come to Atlanta"I say "I promise Im gonna miss you"Tabitha says "Im gonna miss you too"I say I hug her one more time "Bye"I say "Bye"She says we walk on the plane and We get to our seats Chandler sits nexts to me and Kaylie sits in the 3rd seat the plane The plane takes off and I fall asleep on chandler's shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kinda sucks! I promise better chapter tomorrow!!


	5. Skateboards and Surprises

I held Mathews hand as He rode my skateboard down the sidewalk Laughing and giggling Chandler taking videos and pictures I laughed as mathew said "Im TWY Walk!"He exclaimed I laughed since he meant to say Tony Hawk We continue going down the side walk Mathew standing on my skate board Chandler grabs his other hand We both lift him up and then down "Wee!"He says and laughs "After a little bit more practice maybe you can get your own board"Chandler says I heard thunder clap "Come on lets head home"I say Picking Mathew along with the skateboard We all walked back to Chandlers car I put Mathew in his seat and I got in the front "When are you headed To New York"I ask The season 6 premier of the walking dead was soon "In around a month"Chandler says I nod "I have dance in a hour"I say "we can run by your house Grab your stuff and I can watch Mathew"He says "Ok"I say "And when you get back we can study for that test"Chandler says i groan "Do we have to"I say "Yeah we actually do"He says he pulls up to my house "I will be right back"I say I run inside and I grab my dance bag from my room and I run back down stairs I run to the car and get in "Dw I Hwav Two Watch"Mathew says "No buddy your gonna head to my house We can Play some Minecraft"Chandler says I smile "Yway!!"Mathew exclaims we both chuckle and smile Chandler's Phone goes off "Can you check who it is"He asks "Sure"I say as he drives I grab the phone and open it "its a text from Norman asking What you where doing this weekend"I say "Ok..Do you need me to help you this weekend"He asks "I have dance all weekend But My mom can Watch mathew"I say "No its alright I can watch him"He says "Chandler you don't have to"I say "Babe I want to"He says "Tell him Im watching Mathew this week end"He says "kk"I say I text Norman "Im watching Mathew This weekend" And I press send In around a few minuets we pull up to the dance studio "Bye baby"He says "Bye"I say I kiss him "Bye Matthew"I say as I get out of the car "Bye Mommy"He says I close the door and run inside "Hi Tricia"I say "Hi Ella"She says I go into the bathroom and change into my leotard and tights and skirt and I put on my jazz shoes and I pull my hair up "Alright! Diamond Level Lets go!"I hear Kyle say my level I walk into the studio and we all line up Kaylie is already there since she has her own car...Because My dad sucks..."Alright Girls and boys for the next month we will not be doing competitions..Because we will be going to New york"Kyle says I think I know what he is about to say. "To Perform a dance number at the Walking dead Season 6 fan premiere!"Kyle says I knew it!! I have a Idea! "And Ella for you the crew and cast didn't tell chandler"Kyle says "Oh I ain't telling him! I want to see his Reaction!"I say we all laugh "Alright so our first dance number is going to be a lyrical Number and our second is going to be a little bit Of hip hop and Acrobatics and The song is..Warriors By Imagine dragons"Kyle says "Alright so we have a lot of work lets get started"Tricia says we stretch and start to choreograph 

(1 month later) (I KNOW IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!!)

We landed in new york My mom Kaylie and Mathew Chandler was already here and he didn't know I was here We are staying in different hotels luckily but today was the day I got dressed into a simple black Walking dead Shirt and a beanie with my Millennium jacket I put on some leggings and My high tops I grab my dance bag and my Makeup and stuff I grab my purse and we head out to the car the team meets in the lobby we have 15 dancers today We hop in the bus and drive to the place I get a snapchat from chandler "Wish you where here <3" Was the caption We get there and we are brought inside to our dressing room I do my makeup Im dancing as Lori for the dance We have a little boy around 12 who is dancing as Carl I get changed and they take the parents to the seats and the show starts 

after around 45 minutes "Alright now. we have some Incredible dancers today who will be doing a dance routine for us and Chandler we didn't tell you about this because yeah..Your girfriend is one of the dancer"The host says Everyone laughs I look at the screen Chandler looks shocked and happy "I knew it!"He exclaims "She wouldn't tell me anything about dance for the past month!"He says I laugh "Alright now lets welcome We are the Warriors"The host says we all walk out and into the middle of the stage I get into my pose and the music starts I lift my leg up Touching my forehead with it "as a child you would wait and watch from far away" I do a side ariel As Brock The boy who is dancing as rick Does one towards me We do a little partner dance and we Continue with the routine "We Are the warriors! that built this town!" The song blares We reach one way and then the other way We do turns and I do a side ariel I do some "Stunts" With some of the guys "Here we are don't turn away" At this part we all turn out back to the audience and I do a backbend and then twist out of it rolling on the floor And into a chin stand the guitar parts go and I do turns and Acrobatics and everything after that the music gets suspense full and I its a part in the show where the walkers are at the prison that the part we are dancing as I grab the boy Chris who is dancing as carl and we run back stage acting like we are being chased I watch the screen seeing the others dance "Chris go"  the song is about to end and Chris steps out back on stage Basically its the part where rick finds out lori died everyone does there poses and the song ends The stadium fills with cheers And I step out Walking to the other who are hugging and panting "We did it!"Kaylie says I can barley hear her I turn to chandler "Ella! Wheres my hug!"He says He gets up and we run towards each other we both hug and I kiss him The crowd quiets down "Wow"The host says I join the other dances who are in a big line "Wow! Im shocked! Greg said these kids are amazing but The passion. The faces everything Perfect!"The host says "Now Chandler How shocked are you right now"The host asks "Im surprised she kept this from me Her and everyones dancing is incredible as always"Chandler says "And I'm glad she is here because I have something to ask her and Mathew too"Chandler says I smile he stands up and walks towards me "Alright lets being little Mathew up here"The host says a few moments later Security brings Mathew to the stage He runs to me and Chandler Chandler Grabs my hand "Ella I love you so much. and I love Mathew and I know you are the one for me and I love you and..I want to be the father to Mathew"Chandler says I gasp Tears form in my eyes He wants to be Mathews Father! He wants to be the father Mathew never had! "I want to help you take care of him I want to be able to call him my son"Chandler says Im crying now I nod "Yes!"I exclaim Hugging him the crowd cheers and I hear the other Cast cheer too "But I think Mathew should also make that decision"I say Chandler kneels down to Mathews Level "Mathew Do you want me to your dad"Chandler asks "Yes!!"Mathew exclaims And jumps into Chandlers arms 

(2 hours later) 

The show ended and we head back to the hotel Mathew and I where in one room and My mom and Kaylie in the next But My mom said she would take Mathew for the night so me and Chandler can talk Luckily Chandler's Hotel was across the street from mine so he got some clothes from his hotel We walk back into my room And I put my bag down with a sigh I take off my make up chandler walks into the bathroom and wraps his arms around me He kisses my head "I love you"He says "i love you to"I say And smile I throw away my makeup wipe and turn around and wrap my arms around his neck and We kiss passionately He picks me up and walks to the bed with me in his arms and places me on it we both pull away "I want you"I whisper "Are you sure"He whispers I nod He kisses me again and I slide off his jacket to his tux He throws it across the room He slides my Millennium jacket Off and Tosses it to the side He pulls off my shirt Breaking the kiss for a second to pull of our shirts I feel his chest He unbuttons my jeans and pulls off my shoes and jeans I unbutton his pants he takes off his shoes And pants I wrap my Legs around his waist and my arms around his neck he lifts me up and walks over to the pillow part of the bed He places me on it and I crawl into bed with him...And you can say it was one of the best nights of my life. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it so far? Let me know! anyways love you!


End file.
